Yellow Snow
by A-chanTheGreat
Summary: Hey even if you're an immortal spirit, you're still subjected to basic needs such as needing the bathroom. And Jack Frost finds himself in this unfortunate predicament but what can he do? P.S You can use yellow snow for the best kind of amusement. Warnings! Contains omorashi (wetting your pants) If you don't like the sound of that don't read nor flame. P.S May contain spoilers.


**Yellow Snow**

**Wow… I'm so embarrassed about this, I'm usually NOT this bold, or pervy…  
Oh well! In my defense someone HAD to do this, so I saw my shot and I took it and decided 'What the hell?" Warning: This contains omorashi which is basically wetting your pants, so if you don't like it don't read it and don't flame just cuz you don't like it. Another thing this is probably my first rated M story.**

**For those who don't have a problem with it enjoy the story!**

It was cold out, super cold. That meant that Jack Frost, Spirit of Winter was doing his job, although not everyone in particular enjoyed the cold, crisp of winter and many were looking forward to Spring coming up in about 2 months or so. Jack had been counting the days he had till he had to move on head forth elsewhere to continue his work or find a place to play around to mess with people's heads. At least until he noticed that some of the snow he had made began to melt, then would he go on. Strange though, something about all of that snow slowly starting to melt made the Winter Spirit, feel… funny.

Normally he would frown considering all the work making that snow would be for nothing once the weather gets hotter and melts it all. However it still felt funny…

Soon the neighborhood kids all came out to play around, might as well play in the snow to their hearts content till Spring come in. He smiled and watched them play and throw snowballs at each other, until that feeling came back to him. Stronger this time, a chill running down his back, a chill! If anything he was always cold and it never bothered him, but this was different and almost familiar. Strong enough to make Jack figure out just what was wrong. Very wrong. He had to pee. When's the last time he had to go like this? He had surely forgotten, and the only times he recalled having to use a bathroom was way back when at least a few hundreds of years ago and when he was still human. "Ugh… fantastic…" He groaned under his breath.

Then it all came back to him; a few weeks prior to today when he felt it would be perfectly fine to drink from a frozen lake. Needless to say the water was extremely icy and cold to Jack's liking, and besides it didn't bother him due to him being cold just about 24/7. Now the urge to urinate came to him today. This wasn't the first time, but even Jack was surprised during the first time discovering that even an immortal spirit such as himself would subject to basic 'human' needs like this. The catch is the urge hasn't felt this strong before. Jack wasn't one to feel embarrassed but this kind of thing brings it out in people like that. "Eh. I'm sure no one will even… No. I can't do that…" He thought it would be just fine to find a place, but then again what would the other people think once they see some invisible force taking a very visible leak? And that goes for doing it outside too…

"I could hold it…" He shrugged, he didn't have to go THAT bad. Since he was a spirit that meant he had stronger body functions than a normal person would have and that also meant he was most definitely a grown up and not a child so he decided to remain stubborn and hold it. "Yes! I could hold it! Stubborn is my middle name!"

"Wait…It's Overland…"

3 hours later, it was now noon and Jack stood watching the other kids getting off the bus from school as they began playing and throwing snowballs at each other and he even decided to play with them, hopefully to take the ever-growing need off of his mind. He laughed and tossed a snowball at a young boy near a group of what seemed like teenagers. "Hey, who threw that?" He asked.

"Not me…" Jack said in an almost sing-song voice, knowing they couldn't see nor hear him. Sometimes it was a good thing, other times it was kind of sad for him. The other kids all said they didn't do it, "Great now my coats all wet and cold…" The boy complained and tried to shake some of the frost and snow off of his coat.

Wet. The word rang in Jack's head, snow is naturally wet because it's…water… He turned to see that some of the snow was slowly… slowly melting. He unconsciously crossed one leg over the other, just thinking about that melting snow and all of that cold, chilly water that he had drunk filling him up made him need to go even more. "I'm such an idiot." He said, it was fun playing with these kids and it's still fun but all of that moving around only stretched his bladder and strengthened the urge. Jack shook his head, "I could hold it." He said more obstinate; more so than usual. There was no way he would let a simple need like this get the best of him. Another thing became clear to him was that the urge had now gone from annoying to slight agony to the point where he was tempted to grab himself. Of course that's what little kids do, he was always carefree at heart but even the Sprit of Fun didn't want to seem like he was a little kid who had no self control over something as juvenile as this; his legs were already crossed in a very obvious way . Nonetheless he looked around to see if anybody was around, and there were, lots of kids and those teenagers as well…

"Wait. No one could see me anyway." He reassured himself. Jack was still hesitant for a while until another chill ran down his back and his hand instantly shot downwards to grab himself, taking off some of the pressure. He blushed rosy pink in response, feeling very much like a child right now when he was certainly not a child anymore, in fact he was without a doubt 300 something years old! Funny thing was that even though he was always cold the flush on his face felt slightly warm, the warmest he's felt in a long time. Unfortunately he was taken by surprise when he felt his bladder spasm, making him groan and squeeze his legs together and tighten the grip on his crotch. In short he was getting desperate, "No, no!" He said out loud which wouldn't matter since no one would still be able to hear him or see him, except maybe some other guardians which he prayed wouldn't come around. He blushed harder, imagining the kind of awful humiliation of being caught in such a position in front of the older guardians like North, Sandy, Tooth or worse, Bunnymund…

Speaking of Bunnymund, his ridiculing of him would surely never end if he caught him looking like this... Jack shook those thoughts out his head, they were just making things worse. Jack squirmed in his current stance and began to fidget his hand still holding himself while the other one still carried his Sheppard's crook. By now his face was burning bright red; in a sense of cruel irony he felt some sort of warmth and it only burned hotter every time he felt embarrassed or degraded, such as right now. "This is bad, I have to go bad…" He turned his head around to look for a solution, any solution. His mind stopped dead once he felt a sudden stream leave him and his grabbed himself tighter than before, cutting the flow. It was a small stream but now Jack began to panic.

"Geez...! What am I going to do?!" He crossed his legs and squeezed them together tighter with his hand still on his groin, feeling dampness at the front of his underwear from his previous leak. "Ugh!" Jack groaned as he felt more warmth gush out and starting to soak his pants, the stream stronger than the last one as the wetness on his pants grow bigger with each loss of control.

He was uncomfortable. Extremely uncomfortable. Jack seethed and he groaned, he couldn't hold it much longer. "Since no one could see me, I guess…it would be okay..." This became an advantage for him, since the last thing he wanted was to piss his pants in front of all these kids and teenagers at least if they could see him. No one was really around right now, but if they were, they would definitely be able to hear him...

Jack couldn't take it anymore but before he could reach in his pants to begin relieving himself he found that his bladder began to do it for him as he felt the stream shooting out of him. He let go of his groin and carried his staff with both hands, his legs shaking from the pressure and he was doubled over in pain as he let go, the piss beginning to flood down his pants and soaking them in the process. The stream was a trickle at first but it quickly turned into a heavy flow, feeling hot as it ran down his shaking legs in contrary to how cold the water was when he drank it. Caught up in the relief Jack let out a moan that almost sounded orgasmic to anyone who could've heard. The warmth felt so nice, he hadn't felt in a long time and right now it felt great. He was almost too caught up in his own relief to hear the urine splashing and yellowing the snow he was standing under, luckily for him no one was around to hear him or see him. Very lucky.

He peed for what seemed like minutes until finally he stopped, taking a small sigh and then he noticed the rather large area of snow he was standing on which was also now yellow from his own pee.

"I can't believe that just happened…" He said softly and hung his head in shame and his face burning scarlet at what he just done, the Spirit of Winter had just wet himself, like a little kid. He almost wanted to cry, almost. Jack turned to see one of the kids coming his way over to him, Jamie. He gasped and moved away from the same spot he relieved himself from, for a minute it seemed as if Jamie was staring right at him, at the moment he felt tears of humiliation sting in his eyes. Until Jamie turned to see a teenager making his way towards him, "Come on you little brat, you don't want to play with the big boys?"

"N-No thanks." He said taking a few steps backwards, this guy was bigger than him so he was no match for him.

"Okay then, come on guys let's take on these brats." Apparently he was their gang leader as the rest of the teenagers came around behind him and the kids huddled together in fear.

"Hm. So that's how he wants to play." Jack thought for a minute and then stared at the yellow snow near him and formed the wet snow into a snowball and then threw it.

Hard.

Right in the gang leaders face...

And some of it getting into his mouth. He spat it out and made a face beyond disgusted. "GROSS! Who pissed in the snow?!" He yelled as Jack laughed out loud and even fell to the ground with the snow breaking his fall. Hilarious, and his face was priceless.

"Yellow snow huh? That'll never get old." He laughed, having forgotten about his previous embarrassment.

**NOW! Like I said, if you don't like it don't read it and no negative comments. Granted I know some of you are wary about this kind of thing so this is just a fair warning.**


End file.
